Raiders of the lost Hogan
by dcgirl-7
Summary: Hogan gets captured while meeting an underground agent and it's up to his men to get him back,with a little help from someone.
1. chappers 1

*Title:Raiders of the Lost Hogan  
  
*Author:dcgirl_7  
  
*Rating:PG--just in case  
  
*Summary:Hogan gets captured while meeting an underground agent.It's up to his men to get him back,with a little help from someone.  
  
*Author's note:This is my first story written and posted,I started another one a while back but I still need to work on it.This is somewhat of a crossover story.I hope you like it.If you have any suggestions or hints,leave your address in the review and I'll e-mail you.  
  
*Extra's:These thingies indicate ~~~thoughts~~~  
  
These thingies indicate +"language being spoken"+  
  
*Disclaimer:I don't own any of Hogans Heroes *sniff* nor do I own the guest crossover charachter.(he will appear in later chapters)  
  
**On with the story,hope you enjoy!**  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
  
  
November 1944  
  
Kinch and Newkirk both looked up at Hogan as he entered the barracks.Glancing down at the cards in their hands,they both decided it was best to stop now and start a new game later.Not just because they were curious as to why Klink called Hogan to his office,but because they both had a losing hand.  
  
"What did 'ol blood an guts 'ave to say this time Colonel?" Newkirk asked.  
  
Hogan answered him while accepting a cup of coffe from Lebeau  
  
"Our fearless Kommandant just informed me that he will be leaving tommorow for his trip to Berlin and wanted to make sure everything was in order.And to be ready to when the temporary,making clear of the word temporary,Kommandant arrives."  
  
"Won't that throw off your meeting with the underground agent colonel?" Kinch said "I haven't been able to get much information of the new Kommandant and we might have to  
  
lay low for a while."  
  
"I know Kinch,and that's why I -"  
  
"-want me to get in touch with her by radio and set up the meeting for tonight."Kinch finished for Hogan as he started to descend into the underground tunnel by way of a hidden ladder under the bunk bed.  
  
Whilst grinning he said "Great idea sir,I'm on it." and with that he dissapeared down below while the bunk bed entrance moved back in place.  
  
Shaking his head in amazement,Hogan pointed out "That's the third time this week he's done that,I wonder how he does it?"  
  
"Well sir,it's very simple" Newkirk explained/joked "when you work with the radio as much as 'e does,the frequency does something to your mind so that you can predict things before they 'appen!Depending 'ow the weather is outside an all."  
  
"WoW!" Carter said in awe "So that's why he was able to beat you so many time at Gin last night!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Newkirk picked up one of the socks Carter was mending and shoved it in his mouth. Newkirk knew very well that gin was the only card game he wasn't good at.  
  
"Hey,that was my sock!" Lebeau stated as he came over and took it out of Carter's mouth.  
  
"You have offended my dignity,I challenge you to a duel." Lebeau said as he playfully,yet with force,struck Newkirk on the side of his face with the sock.  
  
"Why you little........!" Newkirk said out of anger,yet you could hear the mischeif in his voice "I accept!" then taking a pillow off his bunk he knocked Lebeau so hard his little chef's hat flew off.  
  
"This is War!" the little frenchman declared as he ran to grab his own pillow and run full charge towards the englishman with his feather stuffed weapon. All watched as they exchanged blows. Newkirk chased Lebeau around the table in the center of the room.  
  
With one on each side of the table,Lebeau flung his pillow at Newkirk who leaped out of the way just in time for it to miss him and hit Carter, who didn't see it coming.  
  
"Hey!" he said throwing it back at Lebeau,missing him entirely and nearly knocked Sergeant Oleson off his bunk. Oleson came towards Carter who now had another pillow in his grasp,ready to defend himself.  
  
Nobody noticed Kinch as he ascended from the tunnel entrance.  
  
"Message has been -"  
  
But he never got to finish for he was interrupted by a face full of pillow.Sputtering,he regained his balance.  
  
"Start without me,huh?You shall pay." he said joining in.  
  
Now the whole barracks was involved.Hogan watched from a safe distance,or so he thought.And it wasn't long before a pillow found Hogan and struck him silly.  
  
"How dare you strike you commanding officer!" he reprimanded,looking over the crowd.  
  
".......Whoever you are."  
  
Pillow in hand,he entered the battle looking for the person responsible.  
  
~~~Even if I have to hit each and every one of 'em~~~  
  
Of couse he didn't mind  
  
Just then Sergeant Schultz entered the barracks.Widening his eyes in shock at the scene he muttered "I see nothing,NUthing!"  
  
" 'Ow can you say that schultz?"shouted Newkirk."Why,this is the best pillow fight I've ever started-INCOMING!!"  
  
They both ducked as two pillows came hurling at them.  
  
"Danke Newkirk,that was close!"  
  
"Anytime Schultzie,why don't you join in?"  
  
"Well ja I suppose-I mean....No!I came here to tell you all to fall out for roll call!"  
  
"Well you'd better take it up with colonel 'ogan,'e is an officer an all."  
  
"Where is he........?" schultz asked,scanning the room  
  
"Way over there,oh an take this with you for protection" Newkirk said handing him a pillow and guiding him in the right direction.  
  
"Oh Boy...!" Shultz mumbled as he put the pillow over his head, even though he had a helmet on.Making his way over he yelled.  
  
"Colonel HOGAN!!!!"  
  
"Hiya Schultz!" Hogan greeted "Glad you could join us!But maybe you should think twice about this since you are proving yourself to be a pretty large target!"  
  
"I am not *ow!* joining in!I came to *ouch!* *ooof!* I came to tell you *ow!* that the kommandant has ordered a *Will You cut That Out!!* roll call!"  
  
"Awww Schultz,roll call at this hour?"  
  
"Please Colonel Hogan,you can be so whiney sometimes!"  
  
"Look who's talking!We can't stop now."  
  
"But you must,the new Kommandant is here and Colonel Klink wishes to introduce him to the men."  
  
"He is? Better order the men to stop then."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"oh allright........hh-halt...halt,....HALT!!!!" slapping his arms to his side in exasperation,he glanced over at Hogan for help.  
  
"Ok men you can stop." Hogan said casually.  
  
Everyone stopped,more like froze in place.Schultz rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Just make sure you get your men out there right away." he said before leaving.  
  
Hogan quickly explained to them what was going on.  
  
"The new Kommandant's here?Now?What are you gonna do colonel?"  
  
"I don't know Carter,let's just play it by ear for now.I'll figure someting out."  
  
They all fell out for roll call and Schultz quickly counted them up.  
  
"All present and accounted for."  
  
"Thank you Schultz,I wish to address the men." Klink said "As you all know I am leaving for Berlin tommorow morning.Therefore I am leaving Major von Lichtenstein here in charge." Klink said motioning to the tall,blonde man standing next to him  
  
"Treat this man with the same honor and respect, as you would me."  
  
"That doesn't leave much for the major, does it?" Newkirk commented to Lebeau.  
  
Klink ignored the little frenchman who was not trying very hard to conceal his laughter.  
  
Finishing his speech about "no escpaes,blah blah,etc." Klink turned to the major.  
  
"Would you care to speak with the Senior POW officer?He's right over there." Klink said pointing where Hogan was standing.  
  
"I will speak with him tommorow,I've had a long day." Von Lichtenstein said flatly.  
  
"Yes,yes of course.Well,let me show you to your quarters!" Klink offered  
  
"Ah,aren't you forgeting something Colonel?" the major asked  
  
Not quite catching on,Klink looked to see all the men still standing outside.  
  
"Hmmmm?Oh oh yes,of course.Schultz,dismiss the men!"  
  
After entering the barracks,the men spread about to get ready for bed except the five heroes who went to Hogan's quarters.  
  
Hogan started "Well I still have a chance to meet with the agent since Klink's leaving tommorow."  
  
"Mon colonel,I was wondering.Exactly why is Klink leaving for Berlin?"  
  
"All I could get out of him Louis was that he has official buisiness, which means he fully doesn't know.What he does know is that he will be gone for two weeks."  
  
"Does that mean we get a two week vacation from the sabotage?" Cater asked dissapointed.  
  
"Maybe not,we'll see." Hogan said,lifting the young man's hopes.  
  
"But I'd better get going to meet that agent."  
  
"Ah,no sir.Best not keep a lady waiting!"  
  
Hogan looked over at the cockney responsible for the remark  
  
"Oh yeah that reminds me,I need a volunteer to go with me.You know,to keep a lookout.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Boy,Lebeau and Newkirk were sure upset when you picked me to go with you."  
  
"Ah,they'll get over it Andrew.They always do." Hogan told him.  
  
" Yeah, I know sir.But I didn't even volunteer." Carter mentioned.  
  
"Exactly." Hogan answered  
  
Carter tried to think that over a while when they both saw two bright flashes of light in the darkness of the woods.  
  
"There's the signal." Hogan said turning on his flashlight and returning th counter sign.  
  
"Yep that's her,ok Andrew you know what to do?"  
  
"Right sir.I patrol around the area,keeping a keen eye out for the enemy.Boy, they won't escape my sight,no sir-  
  
"That's good Carter, just do your duty."  
  
"Right!" and with that said he snuck off into the woods.  
  
~~~His over-enthusiasm is going to get him into trouble someday,hopefully after the war.~~~Hogan thought.  
  
He turned to address the beautiful agent who was approaching him from out of the woods.  
  
"Good evening,Briar Rose." he said to the slender blonde  
  
"Good evening.Ah,finally we meet Papa Bear." she said with a strong austrian accent.  
  
"You have some information for me?"  
  
"That and more,but we must get out of this moonlight and into someplace darker and out of sight."  
  
"You read my mind," Hogan said,offering her his arm and guiding her to an old farmhouse that was a hundred yards away."It's a shame though,since the moonlight accents your beauty."  
  
Blushing,Briar Rose exclaimed "I wasn't told you were such a flatterer."  
  
"There's alot of things they haven't told you.Let me enlighten you some." he said softly.  
  
They were almost to the farmhouse when they heard a noise to their right.Turning quickly and hiding behind a tree,Hogan saw that it was Carter running towards them at full speed,trying to get them to turn back.  
  
"Colonel,there's about fifteen German soldiers in that farmhouse!"  
  
He never made it to the tree where Hogan was.A shot blasted through the trees and Carter was struck.  
  
"Get down!" Hogan said,pushing Rose hard into the dirt.He ran to Carter.  
  
"Be careful!" she called out to him  
  
Carter was starting to get up and Hogan grabbed him,and pulled him into some underbrush.  
  
Squinting hard in the darkness,he inspected Carter's shoulder.  
  
"Whew,......ok the bullet just grazed your shoulder,but it's pretty deep.Put some pressure on it." Hogan said,helping Carter up.  
  
Briar Rose soon joined them "Patrols are everywhere!"  
  
Hogan serched his mind for an idea,but nothing would give. "Someone set us up."  
  
"That's why you must leave!" she urged,shoving him in one direction "You go that way and I'll go this way and hopefully distract them."  
  
"And get yourself killed." he argued,pulling her back "No,you're coming with us."  
  
He took Rose in one arm and Carter in the other,they didn't make it very far when the inevitible happened and they were caught by four soldiers at gunpoint.  
  
+"What is this?"+ one of them asked smugly.  
  
+"Out for a walk,yes?I think not!Tsk tsk,you shouldn't keep pretty girls out so late"+ he said,taking off Roses' kerchief to stroke her long blonde hair.  
  
Suddenly,yanking her hair, he grabbed Briar Rose.  
  
Another guard kneed Carter in the stomach,causing him to lose his breath.Already in his present state he didn't need that so without warning,Hogan tackled the guard giving a chance for Carter to get away.  
  
More guards were coming and they helped sustain Hogan by kicking and hitting him.Hogan kept himself from screaming in pain,but one blow from the butt of a soldier's gun to the small of his back,caused Hogan to shout.  
  
Hearing this all from a distance,Carter so much wanted to turn back and help his Colonel.But as if he knew what was going on,Hogan yelled  
  
"Don't come back,KEEP GOING CARTER!!!!!"  
  
It took all that was in Carter, and then some, to turn and keep running.Zigzagging through the woods he was able to dodge the many bullets that *pinged* and *zinged* off of trees and over his head.He ran around in circles to try and throw off his trail.  
  
Now the pain in his lungs matched that of the pain in his shoulder as he sucked in air.  
  
His legs were starting to give way now,but he had to make it.For Hogan's sake.  
  
Finally reaching the tree stump,he was ready to pass out.He lifted up the lid and started to climb in,but from lack of oxygen he lost his focus and fell straight down to the hard dirt floor below.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kinch looked up from what he was doing in the radio room.He was trying to get information on Major von Lichtenstein when he heard a loud thud coming from the tunnel exit.Shutting off his equipment he ran to the source of the noise,passing Newkirk and Lebeau who were coming down from the tunnel entrance.Exchanging worried looks,they  
  
quickly followed after him.  
  
"Carter!" Kinch exclaimed when he saw the still form laying in a heap at the base of the ladder.Kneeling next to him,Kinch looked up to see the hatch to the tunnel exit opened.  
  
"Newkirk,could you......." he motioned upward.  
  
"Got it." Newkirk said as he shimmied up the ladder.  
  
Lebeau came over just as Kinch was turning the body over,revealing the bloody mess that was his shoulder.Lebeau paled and and almost joined his friend on the floor if Kinch  
  
hadn't grabbed him first.  
  
" 'ere I got 'im Kinch,you've got your 'ands full." Newkirk said helping the small corporal over to a nearby chair.  
  
"You allright mate?"  
  
Lebeau nodded his head, indicating he would be allright later.  
  
"Take it easy." Newkirk told him before leaving to grab some bandages from Sergeant Wilson's med kit.  
  
Kinch by now had Carter on a small cot and was checking for more injuries.  
  
Carter woke up just as Kinch was starting to clean his wound,realizing where he was he sat straight up on the cot but was laid gently back down by Kinch and Newkirk who had returned with the bandages.  
  
"Easy there mate,you've 'ad it rough." Newkirk said to calm him  
  
"What happend?" Kinch asked,his deep brown eyes now ebony and full of concern.  
  
"The Colonel's been taken......the....Colonel's been...taken..." was all Carter could say.  
  
Always fearing this would happen,Kinch and Newkirk looked at each other.  
  
"What about the Colonel??" Lebeau asked weakly and came over.Newkirk quickly threw a blanket over Carter's shoulder, because there was still noticible blood and he didn't want to put Lebeau through any more of it.  
  
"What about the Colonel!!!??" Lebeau repeated.  
  
"We don't know yet Louis,Carter's in shock." Kinch said as he helped dress the wound.  
  
Lebeau came over and held the young sergent's hand,trying to soothe the trembling vision of a boy laying on the cot.Carter's grip on his hand was getting tighter,but he still held on.  
  
Leaving Newkirk to finish,Kinch got up and leaned against the wall,gathering his thoughts.  
  
Everything was on his shoulders now and he hated it.He never could understand how the Colonel could handle it. He wanted to pace,but didn't want to appear panicked. Even though he was. He wanted to go outside and do something,cause he felt helpless. But he knew he had to stay with the men. He wanted to scream at the world,as if it was their fault. But knew it would do no good. So he did what he could do,he prayed.  
  
A couple minutes later he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.Thankful for the small gesture that spoke volumes of support,Kinch looked up at Newkirk.  
  
~~~So, that's how Hogan handles this grind, day by day. It's the men around him.It's us,the one's who are behind him. I never realized it 'till now~~~  
  
"Kinch?" a small voice came from the cot  
  
The two men returned to Carter's side to hear what happend to their lost Colonel. 


	2. chapster 2

The next morning,the men of barracks 2 woke to the lovely sound of sound of roll call.  
  
Some men awake to birds signing,or pehaps church bells ringing in the new day.But instead they got Schultz  
  
"Rrr-rauss rauss rauss,Schnell!ROLL CALL!!"  
  
He was greeted by many groans and flying pillows.  
  
"Not Again!!!" Scultz shouted, remembering last night's pillow bashing.  
  
"Come on,pleeease?!You must make me look good in front of Major von Lichtenstein!"  
  
he pleaded,practicly begging.  
  
"We'll do what we can Schultz..." a groggy Kinch promised.  
  
"Danke,danke Sergent Kinchloe!!" Schultz said relieved as he hurried outside.  
  
Kinch glanced at the others as they looked at him.They weren't saying anything,but their eyes gave it away.  
  
"Yes,....what do we do?" he said,asking the question that was on all their minds.  
  
"If he asks for him,why don't we tell the major that Colonel Hogan is sick and couldn't make it for roll call?" Lebeau offered  
  
"That might work Louis,"Kinch answered "But we don't know the intelligence level of this guy.He might demand to see Colonel Hogan.And even if he believes it now,he could get suspicious later on when we keep telling him that."  
  
"Why don't we have somebody stand in the colonel's spot.So the major won't notice he's missing?"  
  
Kinch thought over what Carter said "A replacement? Hmmmm........,it just might work."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Then men stood outside as Schultz counted them up.They stood there as he counted them a second time.After the third time he came over to the senior POW officer.  
  
"Colonel Hogan,there seems to be a man missing!" he said whispering  
  
"mhrely shulz?mhar yuu shurf?" the *colonel* replied  
  
"Huh?I cannot understand you with that scarf wrapped around your mouth."  
  
The round guard ajusted the scarf to reveal not a colonel,but a grinning RAF corporal.  
  
"Newkirk?!Impersonating an officer,what will colonel Hogan say?......by the way,where is he?" Schultz asked,looking around.  
  
" 'e's feeling a wee bit under the weather schultzie,so I'm filling in for 'im. Newkirk answered. 'ow would it look if the senior POW officer wasn't out here on the first day of the major's command?You want to make a good impression don't you?"  
  
"Not this much of an impression!What do I do?" Schultz asked in exasperation  
  
"It's really simple Schultz,you just say *All present and accounted for* .Don't worry,we'll make sure Colonel Hogan is feeling better soon." Kinchloe helped.  
  
"See that you do..." Scultz mumbled as he went to make his report to the major,who had just come outside from the office.  
  
"All present and accounted for Herr Kommandant."  
  
"Danke Schultz.Dismiss the men and send Colonel Hogan to my office."  
  
Looking at the major to Newkirk and back to the major,Schultz stammerd.  
  
"B-ut but but,mm-major...-"  
  
"Are you defying my orders sergeant?"  
  
"Nn-no hh-herr Kommandant..."  
  
"Well do it then!" the major said before spinning on his heel to return to his office.  
  
Hearing what the major said,Newkirk turned to Kinch.  
  
"This is lovely.......,so now whot do I do?"  
  
"Just do what you did with Schultz,except loosen your scarf a bit so you aren't so muffled."Kinch said as he rewrapped it around his mouth and nose.  
  
What if he makes him take it off?" Lebeau asked  
  
"He doesn't know what the real colonel looks like.If it happens.., it happens.This is just a little insurance." Kinch reassured him.  
  
"Right-o," Newkirk said,straightening Hogan's hat on his head which felt a bit strange compared to his own "I'm off, gents.Don't wait up for me."  
  
"We'll be listening by the coffepot in case you get in trouble."  
  
"Thanks a lot Andrew, but I think I already am." Newkirk commented as he noticed a black car coming through the front gate.  
  
"Gestapo!" they all exclaimed  
  
"Please don't let it be Hochstetter.." Lebeau pleaded  
  
They watched as the car pulled up to the steps of the Kommandant's office,stopping just enough to let it's passenger off and drive towards the motor pool.  
  
"Well it can't be Hochstetter,unless he's grown several inches!" Carter offered.  
  
"Ever see a grown man cry?Just watch." Newkirk remarked  
  
"Cut that out corporal!You'll be allright." Kinch ordered  
  
"I suppose you're right Kinch,I've gotten in stickier wickets than this before.......just wish I could remember some of 'em." Newkirk said before being escorted by Schultz.  
  
The three men watched a while untill both men made it inside the office, before turning towards the barracks.  
  
"You really think he'll be allright Kinch?"  
  
"Of course Andrew,we've all seen him in action before." he said,assuring both Carter and himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Major von Lichtenstein was sitting behind the desk,speaking with the Gestapo Lieutenant who had arrived minutes before when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Enter!" was all he said  
  
Before opening the door Newkirk ajusted his hat,scarf,and bomber jacket collar for the third time.  
  
~~~Well,'ere it goes.......~~~  
  
He entered the office and began the impersonation.  
  
"Colonel Robert E. Hogan,Senior POW officer."  
  
The Major eyed him curiously. "Why do you have that scarf wrapped around you so?"  
  
"Well sir,I have a terrible cold and my nanny said she would spank me if I didn't keep bundled up."  
  
"Are all you americans this insolent?"  
  
"I don't know sir,I'll be sure to ask 'em."  
  
Newkirk didn't see the Gestapo Lieutenant behind him smirk.  
  
"I did not call you to my office for your smart remarks!" the major said slamming his fist on the desk,causing Newkirk to jump internally.  
  
"As your new Kommandant,I am to ask what you or your men need.You may ask for anything,but I will deny each request."  
  
"Well sir,we'll just skip that part then.Thank you for the lovely chat,am I dismissed?" Newkirk asked  
  
"Dismissed." the major said,saluting.  
  
Returning the salute,Newkirk turned and tried to keep himself from running out the door.  
  
"One more thing..." von Lichtenstein said,preventing his escape.  
  
Circling from out behind the desk,he approached Newkirk.Pulling him away from the door,back towards the desk,the kommandant raised his arm.  
  
Thinking the major was going to strike him,Newkirk balled his fists at his side in preperation.Instead of hitting,the Kommandant rolled up his own sleeve.  
  
Then pulling back a thin strip of flesh colored rubber he revealed a tattoo of a V on his forearm.Though barely noticeable,Newkirk recognized it right away.  
  
"Goldilocks told me where I could find Papa Bear." The major uttered,accent changing from german to british  
  
Newkirk'd deep blue eyes expanded in shock,tearing off the scarf he declared.  
  
"You're a bleeding Underground Agent!!"  
  
Expression lighting a bit,the major extended his hand.  
  
"Leftenant Reginald Duffield of the Royal Air Force,also part time Underground agent.  
  
Code name,Prince Charming.  
  
"You're Prince Charming?" Newkirk said,recognizing that name.  
  
"Yes,and are you Papa Bear?" he inquired  
  
"Uh,no sir.I'm one of 'is men.Corpral Newkirk's the name,of the RAF." he said saluting.  
  
"At ease corporal." Duffield smiled,returning the salute  
  
"So,.....where is Papa Bear?"  
  
"Ummm,well...."Quickly remembering that there was still a Gestapo man in the room,or hopefully another Underground agent,Newkirk asked the Leftenant.  
  
"Ah,Leftenant,who is this man?" motioning towards the man with the swastika armband.  
  
"Is.....'e on the up an up?"  
  
"Oh of course,excuse my manners.This man is one of the reasons we're here.  
  
Corporal Newkirk,meet Doctor Jones."  
  
"I'm also known as Indianna."Jones said,with an american accent.  
  
Shaking the doctor's hand,Newkirk tried to take it all in.  
  
"Ah,'ello Indianna .As much as I would like to know why you're 'ere an all,there's three other men I'd like to 'ave a little chat with before we go any farther."  
  
"Yes I suppose this is a bit shocking for you,finding out that your Kommandant is an underground agent and this Gestapo man is an american doctor." Duffield commented.  
  
"You may get in touch with London an check us all out."  
  
"Thank you sirs." Newkirk saluted and left the office.  
  
  
  
* * * *Back at Barracks 2,the three men had heard everything said on the cofeepot.  
  
"Boy,can you believe that?!Carter exlaimed  
  
"Stranger things have happend,mon ami." Lebeau commented,but was still suprised by the new turn of events.  
  
"Hhhmmm..." Kinch said "Lebeau,look around for radio detection trucks and then tell Newkirk to meet us all in the tunnel.I'm going check this out." 


	3. chappy 3

Author's note:Ok,I finally got chap 3 going.Thank you for being patient with me,and for the encouraging and helpful reviews.Marg,thank you for your encouragement,help,and listening to my ideas.  
  
Extra: These "+thingies+" mean a different language is being spoken  
  
These ~~~thingies~~~ means something is being thought  
  
  
  
Here we go.....................  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lebeau and Newkirk joined Carter in the radio room with Kinch,who was  
  
decoding a message from London.  
  
"What does London 'ave to say about our two mates?Are they who they say they are?" Newkirk questioned  
  
"I'll know in a minute..." Kinch answered,still deoding the message.  
  
Peering over Kinch's shoulder,Lebeau asked him  
  
"Which code is that?" I don't recognize it."  
  
It's called the brickhouse code" Kinch answered."It's only used for top secret messages or when they're afraid someone's listening in who shouldn't. It's also a real pain to decode!"  
  
After finishing,went over what he wrote,and confirming it with London,Kinch read parts of the message aloud to the eager men listening.  
  
"It pretty much says here what we heard Duffield say earlier." he stated.  
  
=papa bear= Kinch read =major von lichtenstein is one of our men=leftenant reginald duffield of the RAF =also works as an underground agent=codename prince charming=  
  
"They even confirm his tattoo."Kinch pointed out,then continued. =only a few of our top agents are branded with the V=as you already know=another man will be contacting you through duffield=name is dr. indianna jones=an american proffesor and archeologist=  
  
Kinch paused before finishing the message.  
  
duffield will explain more=sorry we couldn't contact you chaps earlier=  
  
"They're sorry?" Lebeau snorted  
  
"What's an archeologist?" Carter asked  
  
"Someone who studies,searches for,and collects rare artifacts mostly." Kinch answered,distracted,while reading over the message again.  
  
"Blimey!We're not looking for the Holy Grail,it's colonel 'ogan we'd like to find!" Newkirk exclaimed.  
  
"London doesn't know he's missing yet,Peter." Lebeu reminded him "Obviously,this doctor wanted to contact mon colonel about something."  
  
"But why?" Carter wondered  
  
"I sure don't know" Kinch said while folding up the piece of paper that contained the message. "Let's go to Klink's office." he said,leading the way.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Exiting barracks 2,the four heroes stepped out into the compound.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust them?" Carter asked.  
  
"Well,HQ cleared both of them and Duffield already knows papa bear is stationed here.We have no choice,maybe they can help us find colonel Hogan." Kinch said  
  
"Yeah,but what do we know of this Dr. Jones guy?" Carter asked "All we know is that he's an archeologist from Indianna."  
  
"His name is Indianna, Andrew." Newkirk corrected.  
  
"Well,what kind of a name is that?" Carter asked the englishman.  
  
"Maybe it's his codename." Lebeau suggested.  
  
"I'm agreeing with Kinch on this one." Newkirk stated  
  
"We really 'ave no choice but to trust them."  
  
"Oui,I also agree.Even though there are still some unanswered questions."  
  
Lebeau said.  
  
Kinch now whispered as they walked into Klink's outer office past Hilda,Klink's pretty secretary "I have a feeling the Leftenant's gonna explain everything.Right,Carter?"  
  
"..............Right." Carter finally agreed.  
  
Kinch knocked on the office door.  
  
"Enter." the major/leftenant commanded  
  
The men filed into the office,closing the door behind them.  
  
"Ah,papa bear's team I assume?" Duffield spoke, in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yes sir." Kinchloe said ,and he introduced himself,Carter,and Lebeau.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all,I'm sure you've found out who I am.This is Dr. Jones." Duffield said,presenting the doctor.  
  
After greeting them,Jones asked "Are any of you, papa bear?"  
  
  
  
"No sir." they all said  
  
"Well,no offense men,but we were hoping of meeting papa bear in person." the leftenant explained.  
  
"No offense taken,leftenant." Carter said  
  
"There isn't anything wrong,is there?" Dr. Jones aked with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Well....." Kinch began,looking at the others before going on.Taking a deep breath,he said. "Papa bear isn't here,he was captured last night while meeting an agent."  
  
"What? Captured?!" Duffield exclaimed.Looking over at Jones,he asked.  
  
"Indy,do you suppose the men who took papa bear are also holding your father?"  
  
" 'old on a minute." Newkirk interjected "Begging your pardon,but whot's going on?"  
  
"Dr. "Indianna" Jones explained. "The reason I'm here is to find my father."  
  
"In a POW camp?" Lebeau questioned.  
  
"No." Indianna answered "But your "papa bear" was the last one who had contact with him.Now that he's gone,I'm starting to believe this whole crazy thing is true."  
  
"What crazy thing?" Kinch asked  
  
"Supposedly,my father gave your leader some information involving a lot of high security codes for several nazi operations." Indy answered  
  
"How do you know all this?" Carter asked  
  
"Believe me kid,it wasn't easy," Indianna said with a half-serious look on his face.  
  
"I mean,it's hard to believe my dad would be involved in all this spy and espionage."  
  
"Like father,like son." Duffield quietly mentioned.  
  
Indianna tried to cover up the leftenan'ts comment with a slight cough.  
  
"Listen." he told the men "it seems we're both in a situation,and I know you don't fully trust me.But I have a feeling if we find my father,we'll find your leader. If it's information these guys want,they haven't killed them yet. Unless he's already told them what they need to know...."  
  
"Colonel Hogan would never!" Lebeau said,defending Hogan.  
  
He started towards Jones,but Newkirk held the firey frenchman back.  
  
"Watch it,shorty." Indianna warned him,then apologized. "Ok,I'm sorry.If Hogan was able to keep this operation a secret for so long,I'm sure he can hold out much longer.  
  
"He will." Kinch said with assurance.  
  
Suddenly,the phone on the Kommandant's desk rang.  
  
"Excuse me men." Duffield said before answering the phone and switching back to his fake German accent.  
  
"This is Major von Lichtenstein,heil hitler!Ja,I have copies of all the prisoner's reports right here on my desk.The bookeeping also?Ja,I can go over those too.When will your messenger come to pick these up?Ja Ja,I will expect him.Heil Hitler!" Duffield hung up the phone.  
  
"Ya know Reggie,you do German so well, it's scary."  
  
Indianna said,grinning.  
  
"Look who's talking" Duffield said to Jones before addressing all the men in the office.  
  
"I'm sorry gentlemen,but I have a prison camp to run.When and where can we meet to discuss a plan?"  
  
"We'll contact you in the kommandant's quarter's in about 4 hours" Kinch said before he and the men turned to walk out the door."  
  
"Wait." Indianna said,stopping them "You're all gonna have to trust me.I'm not a nazi spy or anything.Believe me,....I hate those guys."  
  
"You an me both,mate." Newkirk agreed, along with the others.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ok,I'm gonna get on the radio and try to contact some other agents." Kinch said as they entered the barracks.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Lebeau asked  
  
Before Kinch could answer,the secret tunnel entrance opened up and sergent Oleson emerged.Seeing the men he was looking for,he told them with urgency  
  
"Sergent Baker wants to see you down below immediatley!"  
  
They all scurried down the ladder to the radio room where they met up with Sergent Baker.  
  
"Kinch!" Baker said,getting up from the chair that was positioned near the radio.  
  
"Someone tried to contact you while you were gone,sounded real urgent.The transmission started to fade,so I requested she try back in three minutes while I changed frequencies."  
  
"Good job Baker,thanks." Kinch said as he slid into the chair and picked up the headphones.Turning back to Baker,Kinch asked with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"Did you say, she? Did she mention who she was?"  
  
"All I know is she's one of the underground agents,codename..........Briar Rose."  
  
Baker answered.  
  
"Briar Rose!" Carter exclaimed "She's the agent colonel Hogan met with.I thought she was captured also.....  
  
"Maybe they both escaped!" Lebeau said eagerly  
  
Suddenly,the radio speaker came alive with a frantic woman's voice.  
  
"briar rose to papa bear---can you read me papa bear?"--  
  
Newkirk,Lebeau,and Carter gathered around the radio,pressing up against the radioman.Not noticing the sudden closeness,Kinch replied into the mouthpiece.  
  
"This is papa bear's den,we read you briar rose."  
  
"is papa bear allright?--is he there?"--  
  
"Negative,briar rose.We thought he was with you." Kinch answered  
  
"he was--but we were captured by the Gestapo and taken to a prison camp-- then we were being transsfered somewhere else--static started to cut into her transmission  
  
"No!" Kinch shouted at the radio,over the noise.  
  
"Fix it,Kinch!" Newkirk urged.  
  
Kinch slapped down on top of the radio,bringing back the transmission  
  
"That'll work." Newkirk commented,under his breath.  
  
"Briar rose,could you repeat that last part?" Kinch requested.  
  
"between the prison camp and our destination--papa bear helped me escape--  
  
I had hoped he made it too--"  
  
"So did we." Kinch agreed "Where are you now?' he asked her.  
  
"In an underground safehouse in Venice--"  
  
"Italy?" Lebeau said,his voice raising an octave.  
  
"Where exactly did you and papa bear part company?" Kinch asked Rose,as the men around him pressed in closer.  
  
"just 40 miles south of here--"  
  
"That's near Capitzio." Newkirk affirmed "Then the guv'nor must be in that area!"  
  
Getting his pen and pad ready,Kinch asked "Where is this safehouse,so we can contact you?"  
  
"contact me?-- Rose hesitated --no--you can't--it's too much of a risk--"  
  
"Give us the address." Kinch said so firmly that it even suprised the heroes,including himself.  
  
Finally,she agreed "ok--I'll send the directions,address,and password in code--but I must warn you--trust no one--whoever set papa bear and me up is still out there--  
  
"Don't worry." Kinch told her  
  
"allright--be careful--" she breathed "briar rose--signing out--"  
  
Right away,Kinch recieved the coded information.  
  
After jotting it down quicky,he just looked at it for awhile.  
  
"Well,whot are we standing around 'ere for,let's go!" Newkirk urged.  
  
"Go to Venice?Then what do we do?" Kinch asked aloud.  
  
"That's easy,find out if the colonel is around there." Newkirk stated plainly,sticking his hands in his pockets.  
  
"That's why you asked for the information,right Kinch?" Carter asked him  
  
"That was before I knew what I was doing." Kinch answered  
  
"I know bloody well whot I'm doing,give me the information!" Newkirk demanded as he grabbed for the paper in Kinch's hand.  
  
"Newkirk.....Newkirk!!" Kinch said as he stuggled with the englishman before grabbing him by the shoulders.Speaking in a more calm and understanding tone,he told the corporal. "I know you want to find colonel Hogan,we all do.But we have to think about this first."  
  
Newkirk started to say something,but Kinch held up his hand,confirming that he wasn't finished.Newkirk listened as Kinch continued.  
  
"We don't know what's out there.What we're getting ourselves into.The operation here at Stalag 13 could be jeoperdized if we leave."  
  
"Without mon colonel,we'd have to abandon the operation anyway." Lebeau stated.  
  
"That's true,Louis." Kinch agreed "So you see," he told the men "We're at an impass.Either we go to find the colonel and risk everything,or stay here and risk losing the colonel."  
  
"Knowing this was going to be the easiest question he'll ever answer,Carter spoke up.  
  
"Wha-.... go get colonel Hogan of course!He does the same for us.Remeber the time when me,Newkirk and Lebeau were captured by the Gestapo while on a mission and taken to Stalag 4? You and the colonel convinced Schultz to go in there with him and get us out!"  
  
"And think of all those times he's rescued Tiger from the Gestapo!" Lebeau added,speaking of the french agent.  
  
"And all those crazy schemes he's gotten into with Marya,the Russian.With her,he never knew quite what he was getting into either." Carter mentioned  
  
"Ahhhh....,Marya...." Lebeau said dreamily,thinking of the beautiful,yet troublesome (some would say annoying) Russian woman agent who always had a way of getting rid of German generals.Many times pulling Hogan and his men into her plans.  
  
Hearing that most of them were in favor of rescuing Hogan,Newkirk grinned then looked at Kinch.  
  
"Whot do you say Kinch? Are you with us?"he asked, his deep blue eyes pleading for the right answer.  
  
"Oh,I was with you all the way buddy," Kinch assured him,then explained. "Just that,being the only voice of reason around here,I had to do my job."  
  
"I understand,Kinch." Newkirk said,glad now that they all were in on it.  
  
"Ok,let's go!" Carter said as he started to run out of the radio room.  
  
Grabbing the eager young man by the collar,Newkirk said to him  
  
"Don't you think you ought to gather a few things first?" nodding his head in the direction of Carter's "laboratory".  
  
Realization lit up Carter's face "Oh yeah!!Of course ah-,.....I knew that!" Then the young explosives expert took off in the direction Newkirk indicated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Leftenant Reginald Duffield shuffled into the Kommandant's quarters,rubbing his temples lightly with his fingertips.He met up with Indianna Jones in the parlor,who was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up,going over some papers and maps.  
  
Looking up at the weary Englishman,Indianna inquired with a knowing grin.  
  
"How was the paperwork,Kommandant?"  
  
"Uhhhnnnnnn....." Duffield said,groaning "London informed me Klink was inept and incompetant,they just never told me how much!" He went on to explain "His bookeeping and recordkeeping are terrible.I had to go over every single thing and correct it so I could make him look good for his superiors."  
  
"Why don't you have a drink?" Indy offered,motioning towards Klink's bountiful cabinet.  
  
"Thank you,I believe I will." Duffield said,making his way over "Would you like something to drink?" he asked Jones.  
  
"Later...." Indianna said,going back to looking over the papers that surrounded him where he was reclining.  
  
While pouring himself a drink,Duffield asked "Papa bear's men haven't come already,have they?"  
  
Looking at the watch on his wrist,Indy answered "No,they haven't stopped by yet.They've still got three minutes."  
  
"I do hope they trust us." Duffield said,picking up his glass and swirling the drink around before taking a sip.  
  
"I wouldn't be suprised if they didn't," Indy said "In their line of work,they face trouble every day.Blowing up German bridges,messing up Nazi plans--I like these guys! " he said with a lopsided grin.  
  
Duffield stiffled a small laugh to keep from choking on his drink,clearing his throat, he said "Yes,you don't know how long I've wanted to come here and see this operation,that's why I hope you can get papa bear back also.A man like that doesn't deserve to go to waste at the hands of the Nazis."  
  
"No man deserves that." Indy said,grimly.  
  
A minute or so passed before the two men heard a commotion from somewhere in the room.Looking around for the noise,Indy and Duffield noticed it was coming from the black cast iron stove.They watched as it moved to the side,revealing a hidden tunnel and the negro sergent they met earlier,who looked up and saw them.  
  
Relieved and intrigued by his entrance,Duffield said to Kinch  
  
"Ah,right on time I believe.Now,what have you figured out?"  
  
"We've made contact with Briar Rose,the agent that colonel Hoagan met with last night."Kinch said as he emerged from the tunnel, with Newkirk,Lebeau,and Carter close behind."She was captured along with him and he helped her escape.If the colonel didn't make it to the safehouse ,we think he's in the area near Capitzio."  
  
"Italy?" Indy questioned,glanicing at the map that was spread upon his lap.  
  
"So,this agent is somwhere in Italy also?" he asked Kinch.  
  
"Yes,she is in Venice.In an underground safehouse."  
  
"You have all the information?Address,password,directions........?" Indy asked  
  
"Yep,all right here." Kinch said,holding up a small blue piece of paper.  
  
Indy reached for it,but Kinch held it back.With a suprised expression,Indy looked Kinch.  
  
"You do know that we're going with you?" Kinch confirmed.  
  
"What,all of you?" Jones asked,then said "I don't think so.Besides,I work better alone."  
  
"What's the matter monsieur?" Lebeau asked with a small smile.Folding his arms and cocking his head to the side,he gave Jones a questioning glance "Don't you trust us?"  
  
"Of course I do,but........." Indy said,looking over at Duffield for support.  
  
"Don't look at me Indy.But think about it,you couldn't ask for a better team.And time is running out."  
  
Refusing to look defeated,Indy quickly gave in " Allright,we'll all go.But you'd better not get in my way." he said,pointing at each of them.  
  
"You won't 'ave to worry about that,sir.Well,except for Carter 'ere,but I'll keep an eye out for 'im ." Newkirk joked,placing a firm hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Carter said,trying to decide if he should push the englishman's hand away for insulting him,or be grateful that he said he would look out for him.  
  
Already wondering what he was getting himself into,Indy asked. "So,when do we leave?"  
  
"Tonight." Kinch said,then looked around the parlor they were standing in "And we're going to need a truck and some furniture."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morning,the next day........on the outskirts of Venice  
  
Indy finished stashing his clothes and other neccesities deep in the hay of the abandoned barn.Since the area around it had been bombed out,they didn't need to worry about it being in use. He brushed pieces of straw off the workclothes he was wearing and headed outside to the truck,where the others were waiting for him.  
  
Climbing in the frontseat of the truck,which had been disguised to fit their needs,he asked Carter,who was driving "Are you sure those explosives will be ok,stored up in that barn?"  
  
"One thing you can say about my mate Carter, 'es a man who knows 'is explosives " Newkirk jumped in,stating "When e defuses the grenades ,mate,you know they won't go off unexpectedly."  
  
Carter sat there a second before starting up the truck and asking Newkirk,slowly  
  
"I thought you defused the grenades..............."  
  
Eyes widening and looking back at the barn that was not far off,Newkirk said to Carter  
  
"You thought I defused the grenades?!  
  
"Just kidding." Carter smiled,remembering a similar inccident involving bomb timers.  
  
Rolling his eyes,barely believing that Carter had just gotten the best of him,Newkirk then grinned and took off the pyrotechnic's hat,hitting him on the back of the head with it.  
  
"Ooof!" Carter said before taking back his hat without losing control of the truck.  
  
Kinch shook his head,realizing he'd have to explain to Jones that these two men were serious when it came to the mission.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that morning.......Venice, Italy  
  
The truck soon pulled up infront of a two story house on one of the busiest streets in Venice. Parking the truck,Carter jumped out to help the men unload the furniture.Indy stayed with the truck,but promised he would come in later.  
  
Kinch could imitate a German accent pretty well.But since he couldn't pass for a German as far as skin tone was concerned,Kinch made sure his workgloves and hat concealed his skin as best as they could.With the chair hefted over his shoulder,he could see where he was going without anyone seeing his face.  
  
Walking up the steps to the door with Newkirk and Carter behind him struggling to carry the couch. Lebeau,clipboard in hand,knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened,revealing an old,gray-haired woman. +"Yes,what is it?"+ she asked  
  
+" We're here to deliver the furniture"+ Lebeau said,speaking what Jones had taught him to say while in the truck earlier.Those being the only Itallian words he knew,unless you counted eight bars of the song "Santa Lucia",but that's a different story.  
  
Lebeau quickly handed the lady his clipboard,which conatained the password and a message scribbled on it.She quickly understood and soon ushered them all inside.  
  
Setting down the furniture,they followed the lady down the stairs into her basement.Reaching the bottom,she opened a door and motioned them inside where they noticed a slender blonde woman,sitting on a chair.Carter recognized her from the other night.  
  
"Briar Rose?" he spoke  
  
She looked up to see them,but instead of relief,there was fear in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Carter asked her.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile,outside the house, a man came up to the truck and rapped hard against the door.Indy casually turned to ask what was going on and saw that the man was in a Gestapo uniform.  
  
~~~calm down Indianna,it's probably nothing.Carter must've double parked or something and now I'm going to get a ticket~~~ Indy thought to himself.  
  
Before he could say anything,the man asked in english "Doctor Jones?"  
  
Keeping under control to not respond to his name,though warning bells were already going off inside his mind,Indy said to the man in Itallian +"What is going on?"+  
  
"Ach,you know very well what's going on,Herr Jones.Please come with us."  
  
"Us?" Indy asked before noticing the patrol of Gestapo that arrived,all armed and pointing their guns at him.  
  
Looking all around for a way out,Indy was surrouned.He cursed under his breath and glanced up at the house,wondering what happend.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter,Kinch,Lebeau and Newkirk now saw what had frightend Briar Rose so much.Stepping out of the shadows,a Gestapo agent trained his gun on the four men.  
  
"Put down your guns!!" he ordered.  
  
Lebeau,closest to the door,looked up to see two more Gestapo agents coming down the stairs with the old woman,pointing a gun at her temple.  
  
"Surrender or they both die!!" the Gestapo man said,shoving his gun into Briar Rose's back,causing her to turn pale and start to shiver.  
  
The four men slowly put their guns down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pushing them out the back door,the Gestapo took their five new prisoners out to their cars.Much to Rose's protests one of the Gestapo men,with an evil,desiring look in his eyes,dragged her to his car.Kinch and Newkirk were forced in one car while Carter and Lebeau were shoved in another.  
  
Seeing that there was another man in the car with them,besides two Gestapo agents,Lebeau and Carter noticed it was Inianna Jones.He was already beaten and bruised and was having difficulty breathing since one of the Gestapo men had his boot shoved against his cheast.  
  
Indy looked up,his eyes asking what went wrong.Carter and Lebeau could only answer back with the same question in their eyes.  
  
In the other car,as it began to drive off,one of the Gestapo men started beating Kinch with every ounce of hate he had for him.He called him every derogatory name and then some.Just because he was a different color.Newkirk knew all this and with a burning light in his dark sapphire eyes, he defended his friend.  
  
He managed to pull him off of Kinch,who was now seconds from blacking out.Soon the hate and beatings were directed at Newkirk,as blow after blow caused a new pain in his body.One man would hold him as the other struck him.  
  
After a while,the ranking Gestapo officer said with an icy tone  
  
"+That's enough,there will be more time for that later. We need them alive.+"  
  
They let Newkirk go,allowing him to slump over.The last thing Newkirk saw was the sneering face of the man who beat him.  
  
Then,there was darkness as Newkirk fell out of consciousness. 


	4. chap 4

Newkirk awoke groggily and found himself hunched over in the backseat of a car.  He almost forgot where he was until he felt the threatening cold barrel of a gun pressed up against his forehead.  Blinking his eyes to clear the blur, he looked up into the face of the Gestapo man who held the gun.

_~~~Oh great, an I was 'oping that this was all just a bloody nightmare brought on by one of Louis' French dishes.... ~~~ Newkirk thought as he slowly started to sit up._

The Gestapo man leaned back in his seat, never taking his eyes or his gun off of his prisoner.

"...Hey Buddy..." came a soft, raspy voice next to Newkirk.  He turned and saw that it was Kinch.  Torn and beaten, but still all in one piece.

" 'ow long 'ave we been travelin'?" Newkirk asked Kinch, his own voice thick and gravely.

"I don't know," he replied.  "I just woke up a couple minutes before you did."

The two captured men leaned back in their seats, watching the scenery as it blurred by their dark windows.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile in the other car, three other prisoners watched as they pulled up to a gate.

This gate was attached to barbed wire fences with four guard towers connected at each corner.

"Why are they bringing us to a prison camp?" Indy breathed angrily.

LeBeau and Carter didn't answer, instead they watched silently as their car pulled up in front of a small, modest looking building.  This had to be the Kommandant's office.

The Gestapo Major that was in their car, quickly got out and walked up the wooden steps and knocked loudly on the door.

Inside the office, the Kommandant, an Italian Major, was startled in his seat by the sudden pounding at his door.  Quickly clearing away some papers at his desk, he called towards the door.

"Come in..."

The Gestapo Major came in and closed the door loudly behind him.  Raising his left arm, he said to the Kommandant , "Heil Hitler! Major Kriegger, Gestapo."  Then he said in a demanding voice " I am here to request the use of your prison camp to hold six of our prisoners until we reach our destination." 

The Italian Major looked  at him awhile, then said. "This is getting to be quite a busy place!  Just a couple of days ago, we had another prisoner stay with us, courtesy of the Gestapo.  Are you all meeting at the same destination?" he asked, curiously.

Major Kriegger narrowed his eyes and leaned into the Kommandant's face  "Your job is not to ask questions...Just...guard...my prisoners." 

Nodding his head slowly, the Kommandant remembered to breathe again.  He stood up and walked over to the window to watch as the prisoners were being unloaded.

"I only count five prisoners, Major.  Don't tell me one has escaped already."

 Kriegger walked over to the window and said to the Kommandant .

"One of the prisoners will be staying with me in the guest quarters."

"Are you sure that is safe, Major?" the Kommandant asked uncertainly.

"Ach, she can be a bit aggressive at times, but I'm sure I can handle her." the Major answered smugly.

"A she?! Sir, my prison camp is no place for a woman-"

"And that is why she will stay with me!" Kriegger interrupted the major's protest." Now, I want those men placed in the cooler!"

"Ah yes, well..." the Kommandant started.

"Is there a problem, Kommandant?" Kriegger asked, the look on his face expecting the right answer.

"Well, there's no room left in the cooler-"

"Make room!"  Kriegger yelled, and instead of waiting for a response, he left the office to see to the prisoners.

"Mama mia, why do I put up with this?" the Kommandant muttered and called for his Sergeant of the guards to clear out a cell in the cooler.  Looking back out the window, he got a closer glimpse at  the five prisoners standing outside in the compound.  He recognized four of them immediately.

"What are they doing here?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Slamming him against the cold stonewall, the guards grabbed Newkirk and led him towards his appointed cell.  He had been separated from the others and he was constantly telling himself that they were all right.  He hated lying to himself.

After rounding another corner, they slammed him against another wall.

Whether from the constant beatings, or the fact that he couldn't take it anymore, Newkirk lashed out and shoved one of the guards away.  He quickly reached inside his boot, but only came up with an empty sheath.

"++Looking for this?++" 

Newkirk turned to face the Gestapo agent who was holding up a wicked looking dagger.  Newkirk's dagger.

~~~_Bloody stupid of you, Peter.  Whot made you think they would've missed that?~~~ he thought to himself  as he was finally thrown into a very small and crowded cell.  There was only one window and it was partly covered up, leaving only a sliver of light to creep into the dank room. _

 Newkirk looked around and saw that all of his mates were there.  Squinting in the darkness, he noticed  Indy had LeBeau pinned face down on  the floor.

Dropping to his knees, which was pretty hard to do in the cramped quarters, he asked Indy. "Whot 'appened?"

Wrestling to keep LeBeau under control, Indy answered "Our little friend here started going crazy, tried to climb the walls!"

Glancing around at the four walls that seemed to move closer and closer in on them every second, Newkirk commented.

"Well, I suppose if I wos as claustrophobic as 'e is, I'd be joining 'im' on the floor."

"I think he's all right now." Kinch said, moving in to look at the still form of LeBeau as he lay, passed out underneath Indy.  Wiping the sweat off the little Frenchman's face, he mentioned.

"As long as he doesn't know where he is right now, he'll be ok."

"How long do you think we'll be in here, Kinch?" Carter, who had been standing the whole time in the corner of the room, asked.

Slowly letting out a long, discouraged breath, inch looked up at Carter and said.  
"I don't know."  he then scooted  against a wall and brought his knees up to his chest.

Indy was now off of LeBeau and had turned him over on his back.  Carter threw a worried look over at Kinch.  Stepping around the men, being careful not to trip over LeBeau, Carter came over and squatted down beside Kinch.

"Kinch...what's wrong?" he asked, looking at his face for an answer.

After a long pause, Kinch looked over at the young man and raised his hands up in defeat.

"Everything's wrong! How could I be so stupid? Jumping into this mission feet first, allowing ourselves to be caught in such a trap!"

Pressing in a little further, Carter blurted out "Is that all?  You can't give up so easily, we'll get out of this cell somehow!"

"The kid's right."  Indy spoke up "We are gonna get out of this cell, wherever the Germans take us next is another thing."

Kinch gripped Carter on the shoulder. "Thanks Andrew."  was all he said, but that was enough.

Carter nodded, and sat down on the frigid floor.  Shivering, he wrapped his arms around himself .  Their warmer, civilian clothes had been taken from them.  And instead, the guards had dressed them in much thinner, threadbare coveralls.

Indy sometimes felt naked without his hat, and as soon as they were out of the cell, he was going to find that not so lucky Gestapo corporal who took his fedora.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been about three hours and all was quiet in the solitary cell.  Kinch, with Newkirk and Carter on either side of him, hadn't minded when they both fell asleep ;with one lying his head in Kinch's lap, the other, his head against Kinch's shoulder.  It provided much body warmth.

Indy was lying close by LeBeau, drifting in and out of slumber.  He wanted to make sure the little guy wouldn't wake up and have another attack. 

From beneath the cooler floor, a scuffling sound could be heard.  They didn't pay much attention to it until the noise started getting louder.  Part of the floor started to rise from underneath Carter, arousing him and some of the others.

Indy, now fully awake, watched as Carter rolled off of the rising panel in the floor, which proved to be a trap door.

A head peeked up from the opening and addressed the stunned men.

"Buena sera and welcome to my prison camp!  If you're looking for Colonel Hogan, I'm afraid he's gone."

Kinch peered in the dismal light at the familiar face and voice.

"Major Bonacelli!"

"Bonacelli!" Newkirk and Carter both exclaimed.

"Who's Bonacelli?" Indy asked.

"What's going on?" a croaky LeBeau asked, to distracted to worry about the confined space around him.

"Woah woah, too much at once!" Bonacelli's voice now reduced to a whisper.  "We start with one thing at a time, yes?"

"Ok,"  Indy sounded off in a hoarse whisper "For starters, who are you?"

"Oh, we haven't met.  Dr. Jones, right?  I am Major Bonacelli, the Komandante of this camp."

With an amused look on his face, Indy slowly looked over at the others. Cocking his head to one side, he thrusted his thumb towards Bonacelli.  "If he's the Komandante, I'm Betty Grable!"

"Pleased to meet ya, Betty." Newkirk joked, then confirmed seriously "The Major is who 'e says 'e is."

Still confused, Indy questioned "Well, if you're such buddy pals, why does he have us locked away in the cooler? And how do you know each other?"

"Again, so much at one time!"  Bonacelli cried out, then explained  "The reason you are in the cooler is because the Gestapo placed you here.  I had to rush very quickly to clear out this one cell and hide the radio equipment somewhere else."

Indy, now full of more questions was ready to speak up.  But Bonacelli was not finished.

"You see," Bonacelli began, "I met them, along with Colonel Hogan at Stalag 13.  I was, you might say, an apprentice of Colonel Klink's.  I didn't want to stay in Germany, I wanted to go to Switzerland.  But Hogan convinced me to stay here and be an agent for the other side.  So, I stay.  And pass on plenty of information to London.

Before Indy could get a word in edgewise, Kinch spoke up  "You said something about Colonel Hogan, was he here?"

"Si, he was here."  Bonacelli nodded his head.

"And...?" Kinch probed.

"He was brought here by a Gestapo Major.  A Major...Stroegger I think.  They didn't keep him here as long as they are keeping you, so I didn't get to speak with him very long."

"What did he say?" LeBeau asked impatiently.

"First, he inquired about the girl."

"Briar Rose?" Carter asked.

"Yes.  She was such a pretty young thing.  I wonder if it's the same girl they brought along with you?" Bonacelli wondered.

"Yeah, she escaped and contacted us by radio. When we came to meet her, we were captured along with her." Kinch explained.

"Oh, that was very risky of her!" Bonacelli exclaimed. " The Gestapo have been swarming over this area recently.  That's why we had to temporally shut down this operation.  Or else I would have contacted you about Hogan right away!"

"Hhmmm, what else did the Colonel say?" Kinch asked.

"Just that, he was going to see how far they were heading so he could find out what was going on."

"So, he must have found out what was happening and that's why he tried to escape." Carter summed up.

  
"Did you ever find out where they were taking Colonel Hogan?" Kinch asked Bonacelli.

"I tried to ease it out of the Major, but he wouldn't give.  So, to not bring attention to myself,   I...what's the word...oh, I shut up.  I then allowed him the use of my office so he could make phone calls.  Some of my men were able to tap into the line and listen in."

"That was a bit chancy, don't you think?" Newkirk wondered.

"Yes, but we have a well concealed phone tap.  The receiver is hidden in a coffeepot." Bonacelli confirmed.

"Now who would think to look there?" Indy asked aloud.

"You use a coffeepot too?  Wow!"

Indy cast a questioning look at the enthusiastic Carter.

Catching his glance, Carter cleared his throat and inquired Bonacelli.

"So, ah...what did your men find out?"

"That Major Stroegger was taking Hogan and the young woman to the castle of Brunwald, located on the Austrian/German border."

"Salzburg?" Kinch queried.

"Si." Bonacelli affirmed. " He was going to meet up with a Major Kriegger, the same man that brought you here."

A commotion was heard down below.  Major Bonacelli excused himself and listened in to the voices that called up to him. Quickly, he pulled himself up into the cell.

"My men inform me that the Gestapo are on their way to get you.  They'll try to delay them, but we have to work fast." he took out a knife and came towards Indy.

"Just *what* do you think you're doing?" Indy asked, grabbing Bonacelli's wrist.

"Unless you want this thing accidentally shoved in your ear, you're gonna have to trust me." Bonacelli said and released the knife.  He pulled out a couple of small objects from his pocket.

He apprised the men.  "They won't think to look at the toe of your boots.  Inside these packets are a mixture of ether and smoke .  To activate them, just kick the toe of your boot against something.  My men in the motor pool had time to *fix* your transportation.  A couple miles down the road, your cars will start to lose control, but don't worry, and all will be fine."

"Don't worry 'e tells us." 

Bonacelli ignored the Englishman's muttering and advanced to trim off a flap at the end of Indy's boot.  Stuffing the packet in place, he smoothed the flap back in position.

"Now, if they repeat what they did to Hogan, black hoods are going to be placed over your heads.  So you should be safe from breathing the ether.  " Bonacelli explained as he now worked on LeBeau's boot .  " Wait until the car is pulled over before you acetify the smoke bombs.

Heavy footsteps coming from outside the door soon approached and Bonacelli scurried down the tunnel hole.  "Good luck."  he told them before disappearing under the panel.  Carter quickly sat on it just as the door to the cell opened.

"Raus! Raus, schnell!"  growled the squad of Gestapo as they pushed and pulled them out to the black sedans waiting outside.

Stepping out into the darkness, their only way of sight was the searchlights as they caressed their beams from one part of the camp to the other. 

Kinch only noted two cars.  He took a sidelong glance at the far end of the compound and noticed at the front gate,  the third car was just  exiting the camp.

~~~_No doubt with Briar Rose inside.~~~_

A Gestapo Corporal started to lead LeBeau towards a car.  LeBeau tried to steer in the direction of the other car, so he and Indy would be separate.  Noticing the Frenchman's stubborness, the Corporal struck him in the ribs with his knee. Laughing at the little one who was clutching his side in pain, he spit on the enemy prisoner.

Pulling himself up to his full height of 5'3 , LeBeau was about to return the favor to the "filthy boshce."

"LEBEAU!"  Indy yelled, stopping the Frenchman from kicking the Corporal, with the toe of his boot that contained the smoke bomb.

LeBeau mentally chastised himself for being so careless, and used his other boot to deliver a blow to the man's shin.  He then dropped to the ground and rolled to the farthest car that he intended to enter.  Raising his arms in surrender, he submitted to the guards as they shoved him inside the vehicle.  All the while, silently chuckling to himself.

"Crazy Frenchie, could've gotten killed..." Indy smiled to himself as he and Kinch were directed to the nearest car.

Even though all the men expected the black hoods, they pretended to struggle as the obscure coverings were placed over their heads.

Bonacelli watched from the window of his quarters and silently prayed for their safety as both cars exited the camp with a five-minute interval in between.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After about five minutes of monotonous traveling, the car started to sputter. The driver was cursing loudly while trying to pull the car over to the side of the road.

LeBeau, still under the safety of the hood, waited a few seconds as their vehicle swerved off the road. He felt around with his foot until he made contact  with the back of the front seat. Nudging Newkirk and Carter to signal what he was about to do, he kicked the seat with all his might, setting off the ether spray.

"Was ist los?"  the driver and the guard both exclaimed, turning around in the front seat and getting a face full of the gas.  The driver slumped over to the side.  The guard, dizzy from the fumes, reached over and opened the door.  He tumbled out before the car hit a tree.

Slamming forward in their seats from the impact, the three men yanked off their hoods yet kept them close to their nose and mouths in case the potent ether smell lingered.

After the air was clear, they quickly frisked the driver for the keys to their handcuffs. They came up with nothing.

"Blast!  That bloody guard must 'ave 'em" Newkirk cried out in discouragement.

The entire right side of the car was smashed up by the tree, so Carter struggled to open the door on the left side.  He flung it open and tumbled out, followed by LeBeau and Newkirk.  Rolling off of Carter, they preceded to cautiously walk back towards the road to see if the other car was approaching.

* * * * * * * * * 

About two hundred feet down the road, Indy had already activated his smoke bomb and was straining over the front seat to steer the car .  Not an easy thing to do in handcuffs.  The unconscious driver was slouched over, his foot on the gas pedal. With his full weight on it, the car was accelerating at a rapid speed.  Bringing his body fully into the front seat, Indy kicked the driver's foot off the pedal and slammed on the brake.  The car swerved and spun into a full 360 before screeching to a stop.

Kinch, who was speechless the whole time in the backseat, took a deep breath.  They both got out of the car and found the keys to their handcuffs.  Rubbing their wrists gingerly from all the chaffing, they began to grab for the guns that belonged to their captors.

++"Not so fast!"++ a voice said from behind them. A cocking of a gun could be heard.

Kinch and Indy didn't have time to grab the guns off the guards.  Indy had only come up with a wicked looking dagger.  They both turned, their hands raised in the air, with Indy clutching the knife.

++"Step away from the car, now!"++ the guard yelled.  They noticed his uniform was tattered and torn.  He looked as though he had leaped from a moving vehicle.  Raising his gun he aimed for Kinch and pulled the trigger.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A shot so deafening came from the gun, but it missed Kinch entirely.  Unknown to the guard, Newkirk had come up from behind him and threw his handcuffed arms around his neck, pulling him back by the chain.

The Gestapo Corporal dropped the gun, his face turning blue.  Kinch came over and picked it up.   "What took you so long?" his eyes grinning.

Newkirk tried his best to look offended "Whot?! We 'ad a bit of a ride, we weren't as lucky as you!" motioning towards the car that was still on the road.

"You call that luck?"  Indy said, coming over and pressing the knife against the Gestapo Corporal's throat. He spoke to the man in German.

++"Unless you want this thing shoved in your ear, your're gonna have to do what I say."++

Newkirk had released his hold on the man's neck, allowing him to cough and sputter.

++"Now, give me the keys!"++ Indy demanded to the guard.

"You mean these?"  Newkirk asked, dangling the set and grinning.

Indy didn't say anything, but wondered how he was able to retrieve the keys without him knowing.  And with handcuffs on even.

As if reading his thoughts, Newkirk said aloud while taking off his binds and tossing the keys to LeBeau. "Oh, I could pick your pocket wearing boxing gloves, I've been that way since birth."

Indy just shook his head at the Cockney Corporal.  Cocky was more like it.  He helped bind and gag all the Gestapo men, including the one who was being closely watched by Kinch.

When they were all finished, Kinch looked around.  "Where's Carter?"

"Here I am!" he called out.

"Is the driver comfortable?" LeBeau asked Carter as he came closer.

"Well, I don't know how comfortable you could get, being bound and gagged in the trunk of a car, but I would say..." he looked at the men, now all silent "Yeah, he's comfortable."

"Good." Indy said "Now where's the car you came in?"

"Down that way..." Carter pointed out the direction "Why?" he asked as Indy made his way down the small incline, towards the car.

"I gotta get my hat."

They all looked at each other, not understanding why that hat was so special.

Indy returned, a satisfied look on his face and a brown fedora on his head.

" 'ay mate, could I 'ave me 'pencil sharpener' back?."  Newkirk said to Indy, indicating the knife he held in his hand.  " I feel undressed without it."

"Same with this."  Indy said, adjusting the brim of his hat and returning the knife to Newkirk, who placed it back in his boot sheath.

They all stood there awhile as if not knowing what to do.  But they knew they had to do something.  There was no one they could turn to for help.  So they all piled in the surviving black sedan and began the long drive back to the old, rundown barn where they stashed their supplies. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Indy emerged from one of the stalls in the barn. Now dressed in his own clothes, leather jacket, and of course, his hat.  He was ready to go.  Or, as ready as he could be.

He checked his pistol to make sure it was loaded and started to wind up his bullwhip that he had brought along.  He looked up to see Carter staring at him.

"What are you supposed to be, some kind of lion tamer?"

He didn't answer the young man's question and finished winding up the whip. He joined the others all sitting on hay bales.  The morning sun was peeking through the dusty cracks of the barn, giving Kinch enough light to carefully study the map he had laid out.

"So, when are we going, Kinch?" LeBeau asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"It'll have to be tonight." he answered.

"Go where?" Indy asked "To Salzburg?"

"Kinch nodded his head, not looking up from the map.

"Oh...,what's the strategy?" he asked.

Kinch now looked up "Don't know,...any ideas?"

Indy turned the map around to face him.  The others encircled him as he pointed on parts of the map.

"We're going to have to park the car about...here.  Because they'll probably have roadblocks and patrols covering this area.  We'll have to hike through the woods about five miles until we reach the castle."  he stopped and sat back on his hay bale.

"Well...what do we do once we get there?" Carter asked.

Indy shrugged  "How should I know? I'm making this up as I go."

Kinch, with his chin in hand, thought about it. "He's right, you know.  That's the only possible way. We'll think of something once we get there, right?"

"Oh, sure..." LeBeau said, not very sure himself.

Standing up, Kinch folded the map. "Are we ready to go?" he asked.  He was met with affirmation. "Carter, where's the explosives and other knick knacks you got?"

"Right here." Carter picked up the small, wooden crate. "I just have to place these out in the car!--"he said before tripping over a pitchfork and flying forward with the explosives.

Everyone jumped into action and caught the clumsy sergeant before he sent them to Salzburg the hard way.

"Let me assist you, Little-deer-who-runs-swift-and-sure-through-forest." Newkirk said as he dragged the demolitions man to the car.

"How did he get to be an explosives expert?" Indy asked LeBeau and Kinch. They shrugged their shoulders.

"I think it started a long time ago, when he blew up half his high school, beginning with the chemistry lab..." LeBeau began as they exited the barn.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The forest was cold and dark as the five men lurked in the shadows of the trees, their only light was from the full moon in the cloudless sky.

They had come upon some underbrush.  Pulling the foliage aside, they looked at the  monumental stone castle where Hogan was supposedly inside.  This castle once belonged to a noble family, but the Nazis had taken it over to use for their own devilry.

"Well...there it is." Indy remarked.

"Yeah..." Kinch responded.

Studying the outside of the imposing chateau, Indy motioned to Carter.

"Hey kid..." he pulled him aside. "We're gonna need some of those grenades you've brought."

"Yes sir!" Carter said, handing out the explosives and disregarded the fact that Indy kept calling him "kid".

"You might want to keep these separate." Carter told Indy, handing him two sets of grenades.

"Why?"

"The one in your right hand is the one that goes 'boom!'  The one in your left hand just spouts smoke." Carter explained.

"Ok, I'll be sure to--" Indy stopped and quieted himself.  Everyone else did the same.  They listened as they heard someone trudging through the woods.

"Get down!" Indy hissed, and they all hid in some of the thick bushes.

Carter, with Indy lying breathlessly beside him, watched as three-no-six pairs of heavy boots marched towards them. The boots stopped just right in front of their bush.

Voices could be heard as the German guards talked amongst themselves.  Carter's foot started to fall asleep from laying on it wrong.  And he was starting to go numb from lying on the freezing, wet ground.

Indy was starting to twitch. Then shiver. Now he was sweating harder and breathing heavily.  Carter was wondering why he was acting this way, something was definitely bothering him.  It couldn't be the Nazi guards that were just within reach.  He might've hated them, but he wasn't afraid of them.  Carter could tell Indy was struggling to remain quiet and still.

Finally, after about five minutes, the guards headed towards the castle to be relieved of their post.  They all laid there for about five more minutes until everything was secure.

Relieved that the guards were gone, Indy jumped up from the bushes.  He tore off his jacket and pulled  out something that had crawled up his shirt and flung it towards the farthest tree.

Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter all noticed the slithering reptile.  Carter, suprised at Indy's panic looked over at him.

"It was just a harmless snake!"

Shaking off the incident, Indy was now under control.  He slowly turned his eyes on Carter and stated through heavy breathing.

"I...Hate...Snakes!"

Carter just decided not to say anything and joined the others as they drudged on towards the castle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

From the edge of the forest, Indiana, Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk watched the guards patrolling around the castle grounds.

"Ok," Indy pointed out " The only way to get in is through that door, we're going to have to make it fast. Kinch, you take the guard on the right. 

"Got it." Kinch nodded. 

"Newkirk, you take the guard on the left." Indy directed.

"With pleasure." Newkirk smiled.

Indy turned to him "You watch yourself out there, I don't want to have to come back after you."

"Kid, you cover us from behind that tree." he told Carter.

"And Lebeau, you come with me."

LeBeau didn't question Indy's order, he just nodded his head and checked his gun.

"We all set?" Indy asked. "Ok, lets go!" he said before a reply could be made.  Slinking from tree to tree, they finally made it to the side door.  Peeking out from the alcove, Indy saw Kinch grab his guard from the blind side of the building and deliver a solid punch to the chin, knocking him out cold.

Newkirk grabbed his guard also and instead, slammed him against the stonewall.  Giving a thumbs up sign, he and Kinch dragged the uniformed men into the woods.

Indy cautiously tried the door and surprisingly, found it to be unlocked.  Hoping this wasn't going to be another trap, he and LeBeau crept warily into the building and found themselves standing in a great hall.

LeBeau pulled Indy against the wall, just as a couple guards rounded the corner and walked in the opposite direction.  LeBeau and Indy slunk along the wall until they came to some isolated steps, leading upstairs.  They practically crawled up the steps, watching each other's backs.

They made it to the top when they heard more guards approaching.  They ducked into a tight space of an alcove.  They saw that it was Major Kriegger and about five guards. Being dragged by those guards was the great papa bear.

"Colonel Hogan!" LeBeau whispered excitedly, but became enraged to see what they did to him.

"So that's papa bear..." Indy whispered back.  They became still as another man approached Kriegger.

++"So, where are the other prisoners?"++ he asked Kriegger.

++" I don't know, Stroegger.  They were supposed to arrive by now."++

++"If they escaped, I'm sending you out to retrieve them personally!"++

++"I assure you, we'll find them"++ Kriegger assured through gritted teeth.

++"What do you want done with him?"++ Stroegger gestured towards Hogan.

++"Ach, throw him in that room and post a squad of guards around the door. I'll finish with him later. As soon as we bring his men here, he'll talk."++ Kriegger said, and he ordered the guards to place the prisoner in the room he had signified.

The door to that room was of a heavy oak.  Many locks were placed on the door and many guards were placed around it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hogan steadied himself against the table in the small, yet well furnished room. From what he understood from the little German he knew, the rest of his team were about to join him or attempt to rescue him.

Sensing someone else was in the room, Hogan called out in a demanding voice.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"If you're against the Nazis, I'm on your side." an older man said as he came away from the window.  Taking off his glasses, he placed them in his pocket and set down the valuable looking vase he had been studying earlier.

Recognizing him through the bruises and blood, the old man said to him.

"Hogan, is that you?"

Nodding his head, Hogan recognized the old man and said to him.

"Hello again, Dr. Jones."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Now what do we do?" LeBeau quietly asked Indy after the two Majors had left and the guards were posted.  Indy looked around and saw a partially concealed door behind them.  Checking it and finding it unlocked, they both entered. 

Closing the door, Indy walked over to the only window in the room and opened it. Looking around, he saw the window to the prisoner's room a few feet over.  Seeing no ledge, he unwound his whip.

Noticing a cable nearby, Indy swung the whip and latched on to it.  Pulling hard, to make sure it was tight, Indy stepped out of the window.

"What are you doing?" LeBeau grabbed Indy's pant leg.

Carefully pushing the Frenchman away, Indy calmly assured him.

"Relax, this is child's play.  Make your way back outside and find the others. Tell them to find us some transportation."

"Right." LeBeau said, sneaking out into the hallway to find a more secluded way to make it downstairs.

Indy pulled on the whip one last time before hanging on to it.  Pushing himself off the edge, he swung around into the window of the room next door, shattering the glass.

Picking himself off the floor, he looked around before a heavy object came down on his head, knocking him back down to the floor.

The man who had hit Indy stepped forward, a broken vase in his hand.  Leaning in, he got a closer look at the man on the floor.

"Junior?" he called.

Indy, out of habit, stood up at full attention to address his father . "Yes sir?" he asked, blinking his eyes from the blow.

~~~_Junior?~~~ Hogan thought._

Dr. Jones, seeing that it was his son, exclaimed. "It is you, Junior!"

"Daaaadddd, don't call me junior...!" Indy always hated being called that.  Noticing the vase in his father's hand, or what was left of it, Indy commented. "So it was you, huh?"

Confused at first, Dr. Jones Sr. finally looked at the shattered piece of pottery and set it down.

"I thought you were a nazi." he explained.

"Dad, they come through the doors." Indy said as he went over to the door and heard the commotion outside.  Knowing he would have visitors soon, he ran back to the window and grabbed his whip.

The door swung open and three guards rushed in with machine guns.  In three swift moves, Indy cracked his whip and flung the weapons out of their hands.  Indy grabbed a gun.

"What are you doing here?" Indy's father asked.

Turning around he gave his father the obvious answer "I came to save you!"

"Yeah, and who's going to come back to save you?" Hogan, who had been observant this whole time, spoke up as more guards were coming.  Hogan grabbed himself a gun anyway.

Indy turned to Hogan and back to his father as Dr. Jones addressed  him.

"Yeah, did you ever think about that  before jumping in to all this, Junior?"

"I told you--!" Indy said before delivering a round of ammo on the approaching guards.  Many of them went down and many of them backed away to take cover.

Facing his father, Indy finished what he was saying to him '---don't call me 'junior'!" 

He followed Hogan out the door , with his father in tow.

"Look what you did!" Dr. Jones exclaimed, hardly believing it.

Running down the hallway, they dodged bullets as they bounced off the walls.  Indy returned fire a couple of times before making it to the stairs.

More guards were coming up the stairs.  Indy and Hogan started firing off more rounds to make them scatter.

Rushing down the stairs, they were halfway there when more guards came, blocking their escape.

"This is getting monotonous!" Hogan proclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Indy returned, readying himself to open more fire.

But unfortunately, both their guns jammed.

Hogan, frustrated, looked down at his gun ,and noticed some writing on it "No wonder,.....made in Japan!!"

They threw down their guns and ran back upstairs, down another hallway.

Indy remembered the grenades in his pocket.  Pulling one out, he yanked out the key.

"Cover your ears!" he told them in haste before throwing the grenade in the direction of their pursuing enemies.  All the guards dove for cover as a mass explosion shook the  very floor they were running on. Huge chunks of debris fell everywhere.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"What was that?" Kinch exclaimed from outside, as a couple windows from the upstairs level burst open and flames spurted out.

"Whot are they doing in there?" Newkirk wondered aloud.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hogan, Dr. Jones,  and Indy were a bit more fortunate than their pursuers, as they brushed themselves off and started looking for another way to get out .

Jogging down the hallway, they passed a door.  It opened, and a woman came rushing out, wearing only a silk robe.

++"What happened? Is it an air raid!?"++ she shouted in German, but yet had a distinctive Austrian accent.

Hogan and Indy both turned around and recognized the woman.

"Rose!"   "Elsa!"  Hogan and Indy exclaimed at once. Turning to each other, they asked in unison.

"You know her?"

Indy held up his hand, "Ok, wait a minute. How do you know her?"

"She's an underground agent , how do you know her?"

"She's a colleague of my father's, right dad?"

"Was." Dr. Jones pointed out. "Now she's one of them."

"One of what?" Indy panted.

"She's a nazi." Dr. Jones stated.

"What!?" Indy and Hogan both cried out, not believing it.

"It's true." a male voice behind Rose/Elsa pointed out.  Keeping his gun trained on the men, Major Stroegger came out of the room and placed his arm around the nazi woman. 

"You were stupid to come here.  What made you think you could pull it off?"

"We made it this far, didn't we?" Indy retorted.

"Ja, you did. Only to end it all right here." he revealed to them smugly.

"Well...you can't win them all..." Hogan started to say .

"Exactly." the major reasoned, taking his focus off of Indy.

"But you can try!" Hogan finished.

"Insolent American!" the Major screamed at Hogan.

"Hey Stroegger..." Indy called.

++"What?!"++ he asked irritated, turning to Indy.

"Catch!" Indy warned before tossing an activated grenade in his direction.

Dropping the grenade, the major, along with Elsa, ran back into the room from which they had exited.

Indy turned and noticed a flight  of stairs at the end of the hallway. "All right, I think I know a way out."

"Well, what are you standing around for?" Dr. Jones urged and started to pull them along.

Indy smiled. "If you're worried about the grenade, you have nothing to worry about."

"What?"

Jogging along casually, Indy grinned and turned around as the grenade puffed out clouds of smoke.

Smiling, Hogan remembered the look on the major's face as he rushed back into the bedroom.  Then his expression changed as he thought of how Rose betrayed him.

Picking up pace, they were now outside. Indy saw LeBeau and Kinch in the distance.  

"I think your men are waiting for you." Indy said to a distracted Hogan, bringing his attention back to the present.

Hogan looked towards his men and shook his head, secretly marveling at how they came all this way for him.

 They didn't get very far when two Gestapo guards stepped in their path.  Indy brought out his whip.

"Wait!" one of the guards pleaded.  "It's us!" They both pulled off their hats and turned down their coat collars.  It was Carter and Newkirk.

"Welcome back Colonel!" Carter said, greeting Hogan.

Hogan smiled."Thanks Carter, but let's wait until we get back to Stalag 13 before we celebrate."

LeBeau and Kinch now joined them.

"Mon Colonel!!" LeBeau said happily, greeting him with enthusiasm.

Kinch was relieved to see Hogan all right.

"We found a ride!" Newkirk mentioned.

"Great, let's get out of here!" Indy said, following the men.

They ducked in the shadows as many guards rushed by them.

Rounding a corner, the men produced what they found.

"Motorcycles?" Dr. Jones said uncertainly.

Shouting could be heard coming from behind them.

"There's no time for this, dad!" Indy pushed his father into one of the sidecars of the cycle.

Jumping on the seat, he revved it up, squealing the tires as he sped down the dirt road. The others were not far behind.

The Gestapo rushed out, just as the prisoners sped off, leaving a cloud of dust.

They quicky ran to the front of the castle to get their own motorcycles and chase after the escaping men.

All the tires of the motorcycles had been slashed. They started to curse,but then up the road,they saw an approaching truck. Running up to it,they commendeared the vehicle. 

It wasn't a very fast truck,but they knew a shotcut that would bring them to the escapees.

* * * 

Carter's  cycle was now ahead of the group as he  sped down the winding road. Rounding a tight corner, he was about to complete the turn when a large truck appeared out of nowhere.

No time to slow down,Carter banked to the left and he ran off the road.Hitting a ditch,he was thrown from his cycle. 

Lebeau was not far behind Carter when he saw him fly off the road.  Slamming down on his brakes to avoid hitting the truck head on, LeBeau's cycle flew out from under him.  

Sliding with the bike, he saw the truck coming closer and closer, not slowing down at all.

He was able to untangle himself from the speeding torpedo and pass underneath the moving truck as the cycle hit the front fender, flipping up and smashing into the windshield.

Lebeau barely made it out the other side as the truck swerved and stopped suddenly down the road.

Kinch had avoided the swerving truck and sped up beside LeBeau.  Scooping him up, he placed him in the front of the seat, leaning him over the handlebars. 

Hogan and Indy both stopped their cycles and ran over to the truck. Yanking the Gestapo men out, they held them up at gunpoint. One of the Gestapo prisoners cried out, with no hint of fear in his voice.

++" They're on their way."++

++"Who is?"++ Indy asked.

"What's going on?" Hogan spoke up.  

Realizing what was going on, Indy sprinted back over to the truck. He saw a radio inside the cab, still functioning. He yelled loudly and yanked out the wires.

"What's going on?" Hogan asked again for the second time.

"They've invited some more friends!" Indy exclaimed, holding up the smoldering wires from the radio. 

"Oh great." Hogan intoned. "Get under the truck, schnell!" he ordered their captured men.

Keeping his gun trained on them, he ran back to his cycle.

Newkirk dashed up beside him, "Where's Carter? 'E wos ahead of us!"

Hogan scanned the area, worry creeping up on him. 

"LeBeau says he ran off the road that a way!" Kinch shouted.

Hogan hustled, following the tire tracks untill they led him to Carter, who was practically wraped around a tree.

"KINCH!" Hogan yelled.

Kinch propped LeBeau up so he wouldn't fall off the bike. Running to the source of the voice, he slowed down as he saw the sight before him.

"Oh my-"

"Help me with him!" Hogan brayed.

Kinch grabbed the young man by his legs as Hogan wrapped his arms around Carter's middle. They swiftly carried him back to where the men were.

Newkirk's eyes widened when he saw Carter. Fearing the worst, he asked Hogan 

"Is 'e...?"

"No."

"Blimey..."

"Put the young man in here." Dr. Jones offered, getting out of the sidecar.They gingerly placed him inside.

Keeping an eye on the men under the truck, Indy called out, "More Nazis are coming,so we're going to have to get moving!"

Just as he said that,the sound of roaring motors could be heard drawing near.

Hogan didn't have to order his men to get moving, they all jumped on their bikes and raced off as a squad of Gestapo arrived. Hogan and the men had a good head start, but the Krauts were catching up.

"Turn this way!" Dr. Jones ,who was with Hogan on his bike, directed.

Hogan, without question, turned down the narrow road that Dr. Jones had pointed out.

The heroes follwed behind him.

The trailing combatants soon caught on as they noticed the change in direction of their evading prisoners.They split up, half of the squad following them and the other half taking the high road to trap the men like rats.

Hogan and the others were practically flying down the dirt road, a small bridge was just ahead. Each man acclerated their bikes over the small wooden structure.

Newkirk was the last man over the bridge, reaching into his pocket,he found what he was looking for. Pulling out the pin of the grenade with his teeth, he flung the explosive at the  bridge just as their pursuing enemies were on it.

Chaos followed as the men on the bridge were thrown every which way. But before Newkirk could celebrate, they were stopped up ahead by some more men in black, who had taken another route to cut them off.

_~~~Bugger!~~~_

They were trapped. Indy looked behind him at the smoldering remains of the bridge, then back up at the wall of nazis in front of them.

Indy glanced down at Carter,who was unaware of what was going on as he lay slumped in the sidecar. Gritting his teeth, Indy stomped down on the gas and blitzed towards the Germans up ahead. 

The blockade of men were caught off guard as Indy sped towards them. Taking aim with their machine guns, they fired at the kamikaze man. 

Clouds of dust flew everywhere as the bullets pelted the road, trees and everything else that was in the way. When it all cleared, there was nothing left. Including the prisoners. They had all dissapeared.

Incredulity took over the men as they frantically searched for the elusive men.

A broken clove of bushes caught their eye, and they peered down the steep ravine that went on forever.

++"You don't think they went down there?"++ a nervous Gestapo Corporal asked his commanding officer.

++"Yes I do."++ he replied calmly. A little too calmly.

++"Well, what do we tell Stroegger?"++ the Corporal rasped.

++"Oh, we're not going back untill we capture or kill them."++ the officer spat, his voice growing more heavily. Taking his foot, he pushed the young man's motorcycle down the ravine, sending the unprepared Corporal screaming uncontrollably downhill.

The last sound that could be heard, was the deathly crunch of the motorcycle landing on a jagged boulder. Then silence.

Unfazed, the Officer turned to the remaining men. They quickly, yet cautiously, rode down the sloped hill.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hogan thought he had heard a noise, like screaming. He suddnely felt an emotion he never felt  for the enemy before. Pity. 

Riding on in silence he thought of what just happend. Watching Jones speed forward towards the Germans, the bullets flying, Jones making a sharp turn through the bushes.

Hogan, for Jones' sake, hoped to God Carter was allright. 

Hogan had led the men after Jones. When they cleared through the vegetaion and zoomed down the inclination ,for a moment he felt like he was in his bomber plane again.

Soaring through the clouds and coming down for another swoop through the endless sky, he never though he'd have that feeling again. The momentum he got every time he flew. 

But reality kicked in again as he felt Dr. Jones Sr. giving him a death grip as he sat behind him on the bike. Hogan now had the bike in full control and they  reached the bottom of the hill.They were now on their way to meet some men who would get them back where they belonged.

_~~~Well, not exactly where we belong.~~~ Hogan mused as he thought of Stalag 13 as a place of belonging._

Hogan felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. It was Dr. Jones. Turning around to ask what it was, he suddenly saw why his attention was needed. They were still being followed.

_~~~ Don't theses guys ever give up?~~~  Hogan mulled with exasperation. He yelled up to Jones "jr."_

Indy turned around at Hogan's cry to notice more nazis. "Don't these guys ever give up?!!" Indy yelled with exasperation.

Coming up to a fork in the road up, Indy turned right and continued onward. Kinch was behind him and follwed Jones as he drove off the road and made a full circle through the wooded area.

Picking up a heavy broken branch ,Indy tossed it to the ebony Sergent.

"You'll know what to do with it!" Indy yelled to Kinch, answering the puzzled expression  on his face.

Now Kinch and Indy were pursuing their pursuers. LeBeau was holding on to the tree branch as Kinch steered.

The Gestapo finally turned and realized they were being follwed, but it was too late.

Indy had his whip ready and lashed out at the nearest nazi. The whip coiled around the man's middle and Indy yanked back with all his might, pulling the man completly off his bike.

Kinch was now up on his man, right beside him actually. Allowing LeBeau to steer now, he took the branch from the Frenchman and thrust it through the spokes of his enemy's bike tire.

With the speed that the bike was going and the sudden impact of the branch, the motorcycle flipped up into the air and slammed against some trees.

Many down, two more men to go.

Newkirk and Hogan were still being chased by two cyclists. Wanting to end this once and for all, Hogan motioned to Newkirk. As is knowing what his Colonel was thinking, Newkirk nodded and they both went into action. Swinging their bikes into a half circle, their back tires joined to form a wall. The first guard lost control, hitting the tires and crashing onto the road. Newkirk leaped off his bike and pounced on the fallen man.

The second guard had avoided the collision and passed the human blockade. Turning a 360, he headed back.

"COLONEL!" Kinch yelled before tossing his tree branch, in which Hogan caught just in time. Positioning the branch, he raced forward on his bike. Holding the branch as if it were a lance, he ducked and swerved as the Gestapo man shot at him. Raising the lance, Hogan hit his target and soon the Black Knight was on the ground. Sir Hogan had won the joust.

Now that it was over (he hoped) Hogan wearily rode back to the men as they all gathered together. He almost forgot for a moment that Dr. Jones Sr. was still his passenger, and was gripping even harder onto him.     

"That wos bloody brilliant of you,sir!" Newkirk exclaimed, his eyes shining. 

"Just like Sir  Lancelot, jousting for honor!"

Hogan just smiled, before he could say anything, a small voice slurred.

"Wha--what'd I miss?"  

Everyone turned to the small form crumpled up in Indy's side car.

"Carter!" They exclaimed.

Excited to see him awake,Newkirk gripped the young Sergent and shook him softly.He answered his question.

"You missed out on alot, Andrew! Whot with the chase an Colonel 'ogan jousting an all....!" 

"What?" Carter asked, fully sitting up.

"Don't excite him so, Newkirk." Kinch said, putting a calming hand on Carter's shoulder. Yet the twinkle in his eyes matched that of the Englishman's.

"So,what do we do now?" LeBeau asked everyone.

 Indy spoke up "We're going to go back to that barn we were at before,then when it's good and dark we're going to take you guys back to Stalag 13 and we're going to go home."

"Home..." Carter almost sighed.

Breaking the silent moment, Dr. Jones spoke up, "We can't go home yet!"

Turning to his father,Indy asked "And why not?"

"We have to go to Berlin." his father answered matter of factly.

"Berlin?"  "What?" "Why?" many protests and questions revolved around Dr. Jones.

"Because..." he started, "That's where Elsa is."

"Dad...Why Elsa?" Indy probed.

"Well..." Dr. Jones cleared his throat "Maybe it's about time I told you everything."

"That would help." Indy said impatiently.

Looking from one man to the other,Dr. Jones began " Have any of you ever heard of the Ark of the Covenant?"


End file.
